


Falling in Time: A Collection of Yaz/13 Ficlets

by ALC_Punk



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Fluffy smut, and scientific curiosity cause Yaz and the Doctor to share many an adventure in bed. Even when it's just a lazy after-glow sort of night.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of ficlets and drabbles I've written for the Yaz/13 pairing. Most are silly fluff with the occasional bit of fluffy smut.

"Y'know, I don't normally go for older women," Yaz murmured into the quiet. Her fingers were stroking slowly through the Doctor's hair (and wasn't that an odd thing: moaning and writhing and begging _Doctor_ as though it were a name and not a title--oh, she'd tried to give Yaz a name, but the muttered _Humans can't really pronounce it, but--_ followed by a string of meaningless syllables was enough to convince Yaz that Doctor would have to be enough--she wouldn't relegate herself to _Doc_ as that just sounded worse). They were sprawled across the sheets of her bed, slowly cooling down from their most recent round of sex.

The Doctor's feet were hanging off the side of the bed as she sprawled in angles and elbows, pillowing her head on Yaz's breasts. It was oddly comfortable.

"I'm not an exception, though," the Doctor said. She lifted her head a bit, winking at Yaz. "Not very old in this regeneration, after all. You're robbin' the cradle, here, see?"

Yaz snorted, rolling her eyes. "Don't try that on me, I haven't ignored all the times you've talked of age and past lives. You might not be willing to admit your age--"

"Oi! Aren't you not s'posed to ask that of a woman?"

"Doubt you're offended," Yaz said cheerfully. She wriggled a bit, re-settling her shoulders and half-dislodging the Doctor, who grumbled, then shifted a bit and set a hand under her chin as she twisted so she could look at Yaz.

"S'pose I'm not then." A breath huffed out of the Doctor, then she grinned and said, her tone quite cheeky, "You're a bit of all right for an old lady, though."

"Charmer, you are."

"I try." Pushing up, the Doctor leaned over and kissed the tip of Yaz's nose. "Think we've got places to be now. Maybe. Clothing and then a trip?"

Giving up the afterglow for something more interesting (relatively: danger would probably send them right back to Yaz's bed, where she'd try to convince the Doctor to let her use the handcuffs for something more interesting than locking up someone's bike or an arrogant tosser), Yaz let herself slide out of bed and began gathering up her knickers and bra.

"Maybe I can find that planet that's nothing but spongy mattresses and warm spring days. Lot of orgies there."

Yaz snorted, "I'll pass. Don't know where they've been, after all."

"Eh. I'll keep you safe." Leaning back into Yaz's personal space, she kissed her mouth. "Not sure I really want to share, though."

"Also another reason to avoid spongy orgies."

The Doctor wrinkled her nose and nodded in agreement, "Guess it'll have to be Daleks, then."


	2. Ficlet 2: Nipples and Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nipple-measuring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't until I was getting these together that I realized how much I like post-coital conversations. Oh well.

Yaz was half-asleep, in that comfortable state between true sleep and blissful sprawl when she realized that her bed companion was _not_ asleep, and was in fact doing something that wasn't sexual, or probably wasn't. Seriously, they'd gone twice already, even Time Lords couldn't have _this_ much stamina.

Opening one eye, she lifted her head a little to stare down at her chest, where the Doctor was bent over, one hand cupping Yaz's breast, while the other...

"Are you measuring my nipples?"

"Science?" Offered the Doctor, with what she probably thought was a winning grin. Then she continued on, blithely ignoring the way Yaz so obviously wanted to go back to sleep. "Checking length, density, seeing the changes once they're erect."

Raising her hand to cover her face, Yaz groaned. "Don't think I want to know."

Bending her head, the Doctor kissed the tip of one nipple. "Sure about that?" She waggled her eyebrows. "Could make it worth your while."

Reaching out blindly, Yaz grabbed onto the Doctor's shoulder, pulling her forward and back down onto the bed. "No. Sleep first."

"For tortoises," suggested the Doctor, but she wriggled herself back into a sort of sideways-cuddle-sprawl, with her head pillowed on Yaz's shoulder. "Later, eh?"

"Very much so."


	3. Ficlet 3: Wing!Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasmin suddenly has wings, and discovers how delightful they can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just thinking about wingfic and all of the things I like about it, and... yeah, don't look for any explanation here, this is just an excuse for some orgasm-time.

"Oh, Yaz, they're beautiful," the Doctor says, her tone and voice reverent as she ducks and steps behind Yaz. Her hand touches Yaz's shoulder and then strokes _down_ and across one of the wings Yaz wasn't expecting to wake up with. 

The feel of her hand on Yaz's wing--she shudders a little, sucking in a breath as arousal blooms through her. 

"Oh." Suddenly pressing up against Yaz's back, the Doctor murmurs, "You like that." 

Finger-tips lightly stroke across the other wing, the Doctor's free hand sliding down to Yaz's waist and pulling her back that last little bit of space so they're pressed so perfectly together. 

"Yes." Dropping her head back, Yaz grabs for the Doctor's hand. "Please--"

"Gently, now," mouth moving to Yaz's neck, the other woman kisses and sucks at the skin as her hand delves into Yaz's trousers and knickers. She's already _soaked_ just from the stimulation against her feathers, and she nearly buckles at the knees as the Doctor drags the tips of her fingers between her labia. 

Then the Doctor sets a quick rhythm, rolling round and round her clitoris. It's sure and a counter-point to the fingers in her feathers, and it's perfect and too much and not enough. 

A sound escapes Yasmin, and she's convulsing in pleasure a moment later, eyes wide and sightless as the Doctor braces both of them.

"Feathers," the Doctor huffs, kissing Yaz's shoulder. "My favorite aphrodisiac."


End file.
